Storm
An African Goddess turned schoolteacher, Storm helped young mutants learn to control their powers as one of the instructors at Xavier’s Institute. The majority of her attentions were focused on her nephew Evan who joined the institute after it was discovered he too was a mutant. Often disobedient and difficult to tolerate, Storm gave it her all to try and help him with his abilities and was devastated when he became too bizarre in appearance to live in the normal world and moved out of the Institute to the Morlock tunnels. With the ability to control the weather, Storm proved to be one of The X-Men’s most powerful members but her most useful contributions were as a trainer. When mutants were ousted, Storm took charge and spoke to the world, telling them about mutants and how they shouldn’t be treated as a threat, they are people too, simply different from ‘normal’ homo sapiens. Whilst her speech did not make people accept mutant, it was a strong start. After she attempted to help Xavier defeat Apocalypse, the two of them were turned into his Horseman, all powerful beings with no free will and full obedience to Apocalypse. She was later defeated by her own students, and brought back to herself. History Storm is an American who was orphaned in Cairo after her parents were killed during an earthquake. She later went to Kenya where he powers manifest and she is worshiped as a goddess, and later returned to the States, becoming a graduate student at a certain university. Professor X discovered her after she created a isolated rain shower to prevent a crashed car from igniting and exploding, saving the trapped driver before flying away. She met Charles quickly afterward, and joined him as a instructor at the institute. Storm became a teacher at Professor X's Xavier Institute. She is the aunt of the X-Man, Evan Daniels, aka Spyke. Power and Abilities Ororo is a potential omega level mutant[9] [10]. One of the primary sources of her powers is the Earth's electromagnetic field.[11] *'Weather Control' Storm is one of the most powerful mutants on Earth and has demonstrated a plethora of abilities, most of which are facets of her power to manipulate the weather.[12] Storm possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of Weather Manipulation over vast areas. She has been able to control both Earthly and extraterrestrial ecosystems on several occasions. She can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture (at a molecular level), generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes,[13] as well as mist. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. Her precise control over the atmosphere allows her to create special weather effects. She can create precipitation at higher or lower altitudes than normal, make whirlwinds travel pointing lengthwise in any direction, channel ambient electromagnetism through her body to generate electric blasts, flash freeze objects and people, coalesce atmospheric pollutants into acid rain or toxic fog, and, along with her natural ability of flight, summon wind currents strong enough to support her weight to elevate herself (or others) to fly at high altitudes and speeds. Her control is so great that she can even manipulate the air in a person's lungs. She can also control the pressure inside the human inner ear, an ability she uses to cause intense pain. She can also bend light using moisture in the air and her manipulation of mist and fog to appear partially transparent, and in later comics, nearly invisible. Storm has also demonstrated the ability to control natural forces that include cosmic storms, solar wind, ocean currents, and the electromagnetic field. She has demonstrated the ability to separate water molecules into oxygen and hydrogen via electrolysis, allowing her to breathe underwater.[14] While in outer space, she is able to affect and manipulate the interstellar and intergalactic mediums. Storm can alter her visual perceptions so as to see the universe in terms of energy patterns, detecting the flow of kinetic, thermal and electromagnetic energy behind weather phenomena and can bend this energy to her will. Storm has been shown to be sensitive to the dynamics of the natural world, and her psionic powers over weather are affected by her emotions. One consequence of this connection to nature is that she often suppresses extreme feelings to prevent her emotional state from resulting in violent weather. She has once sensed a diseased and dying tree on the X-Mansion grounds, detected objects within various atmospheric mediums—including water, and sensed the incorrect motion of a hurricane in the Northern Hemisphere and the gravitational stress on the tides by the Moon and Sun as well as the distortion of a planet's magnetosphere.[15] Storm can view the Earth as weather patterns, and is able to precisely recognize her geographic position through interpretations of these patterns.[16] Storm's mutant abilities are limited by her willpower and the strength of her body. Sentinels have considered Storm a potential Omega-level mutant on one occasion.[17] *'Electromagnetic:' Also known as Electromagnetic Radiation, EM Energy is the mixture of electric fields and magnetic fields combining together causing the flow of electricity to generate multiple effects. The electromagnetic force is second in effective strength only to the strong force and is infinite in range. Storm has a direct relationship with this source of energy. By using him as a lightning rod, Storm was able to focus a massive amount of EM energy through Colossus, and then into herself, and has also shown the ability to create EMPs of varying degrees. Electromagnetic radiation is classified according to the frequency of its wave. One classification would be gamma rays. Using a combination of gamma radiation and kinetic energy Storm was able to deflect solar flares from the sun around the entire planet. Since Electromagnetism is one of the four fundamental forces of the universe, Storm is also able to use this source of energy to amplify her other abilities. *'Kinetic Energy:' The Kinetic Energy of an object is the energy which it possesses due to its motion. Wind is the kinetic energy of air in motion, which explains her direct connection to air currents. The kinetic energy of the air masses passes through each square meter of space in each second and we are able to feel the effects. With enough of this Kinetic energy Storm can create some disastrous phenomena such as tornadoes and hurricane force winds. Wind is a constant energy source for Storm and her connection to this energy source grants her the power of flight, and extra-sensory awareness. Using wind Storm can produce powerful wind currents and jet streams as a means of transportation. Relatively strong winds concentrated in a narrow stream in the atmosphere, Jet streams normally refer to horizontal, high altitude winds. By riding these powerful winds Storm can reach high speeds without the ill effect of air friction and jet-lag. Storm has been able to familiarize her location due to the air formation (kinetic energy) in a surrounding area. By registering the shape of the air masses, she recognizes which continent she is located on or near. Because wind is everywhere Storm can sense disruption with the natural flow of air. She can also convert kinetic energy into air pressure, or compressed air. She's been able to produce air pressure strong enough to punch holes through mountains and create a Jovian Pressure field to contain a small scale nuclear explosion. She's also shown the ability to shape this energy to form a replica of her face in a tornado. Her control is precise enough to manipulate the very air in a person's lungs. *'Thermal/Internal Energy:' Also can be seen as Internal energy (or at least a part of it), Thermal energy is a sample of matter that results in the temperature of a thermodynamic system. The Sun is a great source of Thermal Energy and we feel the effects with each changing season. Storm has manipulated Thermal Energy to raise or lower the temperature in her surrounding area. This is one of the ways she can flash freeze her opponents (even the inside of structure). She can also use this ability to create summer time conditions in the middle of winter. Her connection to Thermal energy branches off to Internal energy since Thermal energy is apart of it. Internal energy is the total kinetic and potential energy associated with the motions and relative positions of the molecules of an object. An increase in internal energy results in a rise in temperature and vice versa. Storm was able to lower the internal temperature inside a gun -200 degrees even after it had been shot. Another instance had Storm manipulating the internal temperature of the Phalanx to the point that the organic fibers of the monster separated from it's technical fibers. Internal energy is also found in the human body. It can be theorize that Storm could possibly manipulate the temp. within the human body the same way she does her very own. The hypothalamus, found in the brain, regulates the body's temperature (usually around 98-100 degrees F). Due to her mutant genetics, Storm's hypothalamus allows her body to regulate her body temperature to compensate for extreme environmental temperature changes(internal and external). Radiant/Solar Energy: Radiant Energy is the energy of EM waves and can be transmitted in the form of electromagnetic radiation. The Sun as well as other stars produce radiant energy and given the right circumstances Storm can manipulate this energy on a large scale. Outer Space contains elements of much larger quantities and potency than that on Earth, which is why Storm's powers are seen as amped during her time in space. Storm was able to manipulate the radiant energy from the solar corona of the sun and convert it to Solar winds to fly in space, as well as create a Force 12 Gale to destroy a sentinel backed by the FULL power of the sun. Both are impressive feats but the most ambiguous display occurred when Storm summoned the full power of an entire galactic core, millions of stars and suns within a close proximity, within herself to stop a brood transformation. *'Lightning Force:' Lightning usually only produces a shockwave as force when it strikes, but that is not all that Storm's lightning has been shown to do in the past. Looking at her powers from a general explanation, it was stated that she could manipulate both force and energy. Considering this, it is most likely the reason she has been able to apply force with her lightning, such as was the case when she summoned a bolt that blew a huge hole from the surface of the city streets to bottom of the sewers, or when she smashed through rock and stone with it's force, created a concussive explosion effect, destroyed the X-jet and other heavy metal objects, as well as have sent many of her opponents flying back with extreme force(enough to KO). They have even been used for defensive purposes as well, such as when she blocked a concussive force blast from Cyclops, countered Polaris's EM energy blast, or deflected Gambit's kinetically charged cards. Storm also has excellent control over pressure. We have seen her instantly alter the state of pressure in a building to make it explode from the inside(she has been shown doing the same to a house). She can produce incredibly powerful barriers and fields to deflect objects and energy forces with her pressure control(Jovian pressure field shown above, as well her pressure dome, which she used to deflect falling debris and punch through a mountain top), and has shown enough precision to buffer out sound in a noisy club by creating a boundary layer over the door of a room, so that Yukio could hear her, as well as support a multistory skyscraper with this ability. Her pressure control seems to be a very underutilized ability, and has not been applied to her powers very often, aside from producing weather effects. It's power however, is unquestionable. *'Adaptation:' As Storm goes into different environments her powers adapt, including other planets and dimensions. When she is underwater she can manipulate the water's current similar to how she does with a wind current, to guide her as well as sense where things are, even when there is no light. Her powers also shift and protect her from the crushing pressures and cold that go along with diving to extreme depths. The strength of the currents she can use isn’t known, however, she once used them to safely lift the Blackbird. In space, she can use the nearest star's energy to manipulate the solar wind for flight or offense. Again, her powers protect her from the radiation that stars produce. Furthermore, because these energy patterns extend to outer space she can also summon bolts of lightning. When in space she needs no medium for her lightning to travel and the raw power of her bolts are significantly enhanced, and she has summoned a bolt big enough to cover a space ship. *'Willpower/Telepathic Resistance:'Something that was gradually gained through Ororo's time with the X-men, Storm has one of the most powerful wills of them all and is a powerful opponent against telepathy in battle. Going into detail, I would like to make it very clear that Storm's defenses for this archetype was something that grew over time and was not always applied in every encounter. All of our walkthroughs relate to things that have happened on a consistent basis, and for the most part, Storm has three different powers that give her defense to telepathy. The first being her willpower. This came after several encounters with Emma Frost, who had come to be one of Ororo's deadliest foes before she eventually joined the X-Men. Emma defeated her twice (though both were ambushes) with her telepathic powers, but after she switched bodies with Storm, and Ororo fully comprehended the way telepathy worked, she was able to best Emma in combat. Establishing for the first time that Emma would never dominate her mind again or anyone else. Since then, Ororo's will grew even more, all the way to a point where her indomitable will was being compared to the most powerful minds on the planet. Charles Xavier himself and Magneto (who's will is second to none). Examples include when she withstood the combined telepathic power of Professor X, Psylocke, and Oracle within a Warskrull, who attempted to use their powers to destroy her and the X-Men; Resisting Rachel Grey when she fell under the control of the Hauk'Ka; When she fought Dracula's powerful mental hold over her, due to his shared mystical vampire blood within her; As well as when she resisted Malice's possession while being powerless. Considering that notion, it makes since to apply this to her ability to wrest control of other element manipulators, such as Hydro-man with his water form, Blitzkriegs' electricity control, Shaman's blizzard, Hurricane's wind control, Stardust's electrical forms, and bested the Trion in their own element. It also applies to her ability to disperse powerful storms. Her strength of will has always been quite strong. It could have been that she simply didn't know how to apply it against telepaths until she became one herself after switching bodies with Emma Frost. Her second defense to telepathy is the increased electrical activity in her brain, described as static. This is a passive ability that wasn't applied until her run in X-Treme X-Men, when her best friend Jean tried to have a taste of her ice cream during a telepathic meeting. Jean stated that she was unable to taste the ice cream because there was too much static in her brain as a result of the electrical forces that she controls, and that it prevented anyone from doing any deeper probes. Considering Storm wasn't trying to resist her friend, it stands to reason that this power is always active. This was also used in World's Apart, when The Shadow King was unable to subdue her mind due to the electrical forces that she controls. This had given Storm the advantage of preventing him from discovering her plans when she made a deal with the Goddess Bast to hide the goddess within Ororo's mind and consume the Shadow King when he enter it. Her third and final defensive ability towards telepathy also involve her electrical abilities. This was also revealed in X-Treme X-men, when Xavier attempted to have a meeting with an angry Ororo in his astral form. Her emotions were out of control and caused a powerful electrical storm. Xavier notes that Ororo's lightning was causing him pain, and that he was barely able to even maintain communication with her under normal circumstances. This was also an indirect occurrence that only recently had shown to be the case. After a battle with Bogan, who was utilizing Rachel as his slave in an astral form, Storm allowed him to enter her mind before hitting the astral form directly with lightning, destroying it. This is a good indication that Storm's electrical abilities have a direct and painful affect on psionic energy and telepaths in general. She has created a lightning field to block Rachel completely as well. *'Earth Link' Storm's mutant powers has created a psychic bond between herself and the primal life force of Earth's biosphere. This bond with the Earth and apparently the entire universe, gives Storm spiritual and material sustenance with an almost empathic sense towards living thing. *'Resistance' Ororo has a resistance to extreme temperatures, meaning she is able to withstand extreme heat and cold to an as yet unknown degree. *'Energy Vision' With a blink, Storm can see the physical world around her as energy, including the human body's nervous system, which in turn allows her to counter all but the fastest attack. Added to her already formidable hand-to-hand abilities, this makes her a very tough opponent. Storm has also shown the ability to see in almost complete darkness. *'Magical potential' Storm's ancestry supports the use of magic and witchcraft.[18] Many of her ancestors were sorceresses and priestesses. Storm's matrilineal powers have even been linked to the real-world Rain Queens of Balobedu, the region from which her Sorceress Supreme ancestor, Ayesha, hails. The Mystic Arcana series deals with Storm's ancestor Ashake, who worships the Egyptian goddess Ma'at, also known as Oshtur — the mother of Agamotto.[19] Oshtur appears to have strong favor for the bloodline of Ororo.[[http://marvel.wikia.com/Template_talk:Comic_book_reference issue # needed]] For some unknown reason, since the dawn of Atlantis, this line of African women has been given distinguishing features of white hair, blue eyes, and powerful magic potential.[[http://marvel.wikia.com/Template_talk:Comic_book_reference issue # needed]] Although Storm has not developed her magical potential, it has been hinted at.[18] The Mystic Arcana series lists the characters with magic potential according to the Marvel Tarot deck. The Tarot asserts Storm as being "High Priestess," the First Tarot's choice one-third of the time. The other draws were the Scarlet Witch and Agatha Harkness. These three characters split the High Priestess card equally. A timeline-divergent Storm became the sorceress who taught sorcery to Magik and some of Storm's alternate universe selves possess considerable magical talent.[20] On a separate note, it has been stated that Storm's spirit is so strong that she was able to host the consciousness of an avatar (or "manifestation body"[21]) of Eternity; in a gathering consisting of herself, Doctor Strange, Black Panther, Silver Surfer and the Fantastic Four, she and Doctor Strange were the only viable candidates.[22] Category:Protagonists Category:X-Men Category:Avengers